bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ryan Amusements
thumb|300px|Eingang in der LobbyRyan Amusements 'ist der dritte Abschnitt von BioShock 2. Es handelt sich um eine Art Freizeitpark, der dazu diente, Kindern Andrew Ryan's Ideologie von Rapture nahe zu bringen. Die Oberfläche wird dabei als lebensunwürdiger Ort dargestellt, Rapture hingegen als Paradies. Geschichte Während dem Bau von Rapture, merkte Ryan bald, dass auch Kinder zusammen mit ihren Eltern nach Rapture kommen werden bzw. dort geboren werden. Da die Kinder auf die ein oder andere Weise von der Oberfläche hören würden und gegebenenfalls eines Tages den Wunsch äußern könnten, Rapture zu verlassen (was allerdings wegen Geheimhaltung verboten war), sollten sie von den Grausamkeiten und Ungerechtigkeiten der Oberfläche überzeugt werden. Im Gegenzug sollte Rapture und seine Errungenschaften als überlegen dargestellt werden, sodass die Kinder die Oberfläche letztendlich fürchten und Rapture niemals verlassen wollen. Kritiker hingegen (darunter Sofia Lamb) sahen darin keinen Park für Kinder, sondern lediglich eine Selbstverherrlichung von Ryan. Als Atlas und seine Schergen Rapture am Sylvesterabend angriffen, wurde dem Park der Strom abgeschaltet und vom Rest der Stadt abgeschnitten. Am selben Abend fand dort eine Pyjama-Party der Schulklasse von Nina Carnegie statt. Da Zugang zum Park nicht wieder hergestellt worden war, sind alle eingeschlossenen Personen vermutlich verhungert. Jahre später wurde der Strom wieder eingeschaltet, sodass Subject Delta und die Familie Rapture's Zugang ermöglichte. Aufbau Lobby In der Lobby befindet sich die Haltestelle des Atlantic Express und der Zugang zum Park. Rapture Memorial Museum Im großen Mittelteil wird die Geschichte vom Erbau Rapture's gezeigt. Dazu gibt es fünf audio-visuelle Austellungsstücke, die eine stilisierte Geschichte von Raptures Gründung zeigen, wovon vier noch funktionstüchtig sind. *Andrew Ryan wacht während der Fahrt mit seinem Schiff der "Olympian" auf und sagt: "Hier ist es! Maschinen Stop, hier fangen wir an zu bauen!". *Eine spezielle versenkbare Plattform (auch Sinker genannt) bringt Arbeiter und Baustoffe zum Meeresgrund. *Der "Sinker" wird auf dem Meeresboden verankert und das Fundament wird errichtet. Zudem arbeiten Ingenieure daran, Hindernisse wie Höhlen und festes Gestein zu beseitigen. *Nachdem das Fundament fertig ist, werden darauf von Arbeitern die Gebäude errichtet. Sie fertigen die Metropole an, die sie heute bestaunen können. Museum.jpg|Der Eingangsbereich BioShock2 2012-12-26 14-39-30-92.jpg BioShock2 2012-12-26 14-39-40-92.jpg BioShock2 2012-12-26 14-40-04-09.jpg BioShock2 2012-12-26 14-39-48-36.jpg Journey to the Surface thumb|Eingangsbereich Journey to the Surface Die Hauptattraktion des Parks is die Journey to the Surface (''Reise zur Oberfläche). Dabei wird eine virtuelle Reise zur Oberfläche gezeigt, wobei die Schrecken der Oberfläche durch Szenen mit Wachsfiguren und mechanischen Puppen dargestellt werden. Dabei werden sie von Ryan's Stimme erläutert. Zwischendurch wechseln die Szenen immer wieder zu einer Puppe von Andrew Ryan, die die Szenen kommentiert. Ferner werden auch Häuserzüge von Innenstädten dargestellt. Die Besucher sitzen in einem Wagen, die den Tauchkugeln aus BioShock nicht unähnlich sind. Erbauer der Geisterbahn, wie die Attraktion von Einigen abwertend bezeichnet wird, war Carlson Fiddle. Funktionsfähige Szenen: *'''Steuersysteme/Wohlfahrtsprogramme: Einer hart arbeitenden Farmer-Familie wird vom Staat ein Teil des persönlichen Besitzes abgenommen *'Staatliche Reglementierung': Ein Wissenschaftler macht eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, allerdings beansprucht der Staat die Kontrolle über die Erfindung *'Staatliche Zensur': Ein Künstler erschafft ein Meisterwerk, der Staat zensiert daraufhin das Kunstwerk, da es seinen Zwecken dienen soll *'Wehrpflicht': Ein Jugendlicher wird seinen Eltern gewaltsam vom Staat weggenommen, um in der Armee zu dienen und für das Heimatland in den Krieg zu ziehen *'Flucht nach Rapture': Eine Tauchkugel mit einer Kinderpuppe befindet sich nahe einem Modell des Leuchtturm auf dem Weg nach Rapture Andrew ryan puppet.jpg Farmer.jpg Amusements Journey-Surface02.jpg Ryan Amuse-Journey03.jpg Journey to the surface lighthouse.jpg El Dorado Lounge Ein Restaurant mit Bar, welches sich oberhalb zu Journey to the Surface befindet.thumb|Eingang zur El Dorado Lounge Souvenirladen Eine Art von Museumsladen, indem diverse Gegenstände erworben werden konnten. Auffällig ist eine große Ansammlung von Kisten mit Teddybären (Aufschrift Sinclair Toys), die Augustus Sinclair billig in Pauper's Drop produzieren liess. Hall of the Future Eine Ausstellungshalle, um die neuesten Erfindungen aus Rapture zu zeigen und zum Test anzubieten. Hauptaugenmerk wurde dabei auf Plasmide gelegt. Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2 Kategorie:Ryan Amusements